List of Mitchell role-playing games
The ''Mitchell'' franchise has inspired a variety of Mitchell'' role-playing games (RPG)' to be released on the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation video game consoles before it was released on multiple video game consoles. All the games feature Mitchell as the protagonist, who is often accompanied by one or more playable characters, including existing [[List of Mitchell Van Morgan characters|''Mitchell characters]] and original characters introduced in each game. The first game to introduce RPG elements into the Mitchell franchise was Mitchell Van Morgan RPG, developed by Enix and Treasure released in 2000 for the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation. The game does not have a direct sequel. Considered to be its thematic and spiritual sequels, two successive RPG-themed Mitchell series, the Paper Mitchell series and the Mitchell & Gavin series, followed conventions established in the original. The Paper Mitchell games were developed by Square Enix, and are renowned for their distinctive visual style, which consists of two-dimensional paper cutout characters moving about in three-dimensional papercraft worlds. The Mitchell & Gavin games were developed by MITCHELL Project, a subsidiary of Nickelodeon(Viacom), all of which appeared solely on handheld consoles. The most recent entries in each series are the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita games: Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel and Paper Mitchell. The game Mitchell& Gavin: Paper Mitchell is a game in the Mario & Luigi series featuring characters from the Paper Mitchell series. Standalone |refs= |release=2000 – Nintendo 64, PlayStation |notes= *Subtitled '''''Legend of the Seven Power Stones in North America }} }} ''Paper Mitchell'' series | refs= | release=2000 – Nintendo 64, PlayStation | notes= *Originally titled Mitchell Van Morgan RPG 2 in early development *Known in Japan as . }} | refs= | release=2004 – GameCube,PlayStation 2,Xbox | notes= *Known in Japan as }} | refs= | release=2007 – Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 | notes= *Announced at E3 2006, originally as a GameCube title. *First ''Mario game released on the Wii. }} | refs= | release=2012 – Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 | notes= *Known in Japan as *The first ''Paper Mitchell to appear on a handheld console. | refs= | release=2012 – Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360 | notes= *Known in Japan as *The second ''Paper Mitchell to appear on a handheld console and the sequel to Paper Mitchell Quest. }} | refs= | release=2016 – Wii U | notes= *First Paper Mario game to be released on the Wii U *Known in Europe and Australia as Paper Mario: Colour Splash }} }} ''Mitchell & Gavin'' series | refs= | release=2005 – Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable | notes= *Known in Japan as }} | refs= | release=2005 – Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable | notes= *Known in Japan as *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (The Baby Mario Brothers) are playable alongside Mario and Luigi. }} | refs= | release=2009 – Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable | notes= *Known in Japan as *Marquessa is playable. }} | refs= | release=2013 – Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita | notes= *Known in Japan as *Known in Europe and Australia as 'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.' }} | refs= | release=2015 – Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita | notes= *Known in Japan as *Known in Europe and Australia as 'Mitchell & Gavin: Paper Adventure''' *Paper Mitchell is playable alongside Mitchell and Gavin. }} }} References Category:Mitchell role-playing games